


The 10 Times Max Lightwood-Bane...

by hckycrzy07



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Buzzfeed, Cute Little Max, Fluff, Multi, Not really malec but oh well, SO MUCH FLUFF, Social Media, malec babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hckycrzy07/pseuds/hckycrzy07
Summary: Max Lightwood-Bane, some super sass, and Buzzfeed. Need I say more?This is sort of a spinoff from my other story, The Name of the Game, except it's an extreme time hop to many years in the future. You don't have to read that to read this, but you need to know that both Alec and Magnus are famous in this. It's basically a Buzzfeed article that I thought would be a thing in my other world. (Lots of pictures if, you know, you're into that.) And very much Max Lightwood-Bane centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is completely different from what I usually do. I was reading someone's story and it inspired me to do this (I don't remember what story it was, but if it was yours and you happen to be reading this, shout out to you). So, yeah, I decided to create a Buzzfeed article of my own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and if you do let me know and maybe I can do a few more stories like this. Who knows.

**The 10 Times Max Lightwood-Bane Showed He Was Way Cooler Than You’ll Ever Be**

 

**1.The day he was born.**

Just his name instantly makes him an A-lister. Literally sounds like he should be sitting on a throne somewhere. (PS we see what you did there, Magnus).

 

**2\. When he took his girlfriend on a month long backpacking trip.**

Not to mention the fact that he posted a new picture of her every day with a different caption about how much he loved her. The feels! What have you done for your SO lately?

 

**3\. When he walked in his Dad’s fashion show, quite fiercely might we add.**

** **

So fierce. Nough said.

 

**4\. When he came out to everyone in the most Max way possible.**

** **

Can’t say we’re not all a little bit sad about the Max + Alyssa breakup, but we still love him anyway. (We’re also kind of dying to know who his mystery man is. Cut your fans some slack!)

 

**5\. When he rocked the Grammy’s red carpet with none other than his little brother, Rafael.**

 

It was cuter than if he had actually brought a date, though don’t think we’ve forgotten about mystery man. ;)

 

**6\. The time he relentlessly took down all his haters with his lovable sass.**

** **

This post was so great, even his ex-girlfriend couldn’t resist the urge to comment on it. If that’s not saying something, I don’t know what is.

 

**7\. The fact that he keeps tagging his Dad in pics of eggplants.**

** **

We’re sure there’s quite a story behind this one, though we’re not exactly sure what it is. All we know is that Max seems to find it undeniably hilarious. 

 

**8\. When him and Kenzie Seabrook literally defined best friend goals.**

** **

The real life friend OTPs, these two have been inseparable since diapers. Every time I see a pic of them I just want to crawl into my bed and die from cuteness overload. (Not to mention he called her his schmookums. I can't.)

 

 **9\. When he died his hair pink for his grandma.**  

We all know how sad it was when Maryse Lightwood was diagnosed with breast cancer, but we can’t help but love how awesome Max is for doing this for her. He’s just the cutest.

 

**10\. When he was literally the best son any parents could ask for.**

 

You make me cry, Max. Like genuinely shed tears. Never change, you beautiful excuse for a human being. 


End file.
